


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #70

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cooking, Crema verse, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>portka asked you: I hope you still take prompts because it would be really awesome if you could write about a like regular day after they got married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #70

Kurt hefts the grocery bags up onto the counter, sighing as he flexes the feeling back into his fingers.

 

“Back just in time,” Blaine says, looking over his shoulder.   He’s standing at the stove, stirring a giant pot of sauce that smells even better now than it did fifteen minutes ago, when Kurt ran out to the store to grab the previously missing heavy cream for the vodka sauce.  He’s wearing Kurt’s sweatpants that are too long for him and the hems pool at his bare feet.

 

“I can’t believe we had shallots and plum tomatoes, but no cream,” Kurt muses, pulling the little box of cream out of the bag and setting it near Blaine’s elbow, within easy reach.  He watches Blaine shake pepper flakes into the sauce and his stomach grumbles hungrily.

 

“Oh, and did you get the--”

 

“Yeah, here.”  Kurt places the little bundle of fresh basil leaves next to the cream.

 

“Thanks, darling.”

 

Kurt hums and leans over to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s stubbled cheek. “Welcome.  Since I was at the store I got some éclairs for dessert.  They won’t be as good as the ones from that place I love, but you know.  Oh, and I got another bottle of wine.”

 

Blaine smiles sweetly over at him and his eyes are very green.  “Trying to get me drunk?” He asks, voice low and happy.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Can you hand me the vodka and the tomatoes from over there?”

 

Kurt passes them over and watches Blaine’s strong hands as he stirs the vodka into the rich sauce before adding the tomatoes. The veins on the backs of his hands and the smattering of hair at his wrists are as familiar to Kurt as anything else, as familiar to him as his own heart.

 

“Smells good.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek again, rubbing his hand low and comfortable across the small of Blaine’s back.

 

“Smells almost done,” Blaine says, leaning back into the touch.  “How was work?”

 

Kurt sighs softly, curving into close to Blaine. He can smell Blaine’s soap just under the rising scent of tomato, cream, garlic, and butter and feels warmth suffusing through his whole being.  “It was fine.  Kind of boring, really.”

 

“A boring day at Vogue?  How is that possible?”

 

“We just wrapped up a couple of big projects,” Kurt says, resting his cheek on Blaine’s shoulder.  “And there’s this weird, like, lag time before the next big things start up on Monday.  Spent a lot of today getting a bunch of my shit back together after the whirlwind of last week.”

 

“I can’t imagine what your office must have looked like,” Blaine teases, still stirring the sauce.

 

“Oh, it was full on disaster zone.”

 

Fashion Week in New York is one of Kurt’s favorite and most feared weeks out of the year, but when it’s all over, the sudden drop in what was an insanely busy schedule almost makes it feel like there’s nothing to do. Even if that’s not necessarily true.

 

“Well,” Blaine says.  “As fun as it was to go to some of those shows with you, I’m glad to have you home for dinner again.”

 

Kurt hums happily.  As much as he loves his job, and as much as he loves the freedom and opportunities Carrie gives him to work on his own line and his own designs, there’s something soul-deep satisfying about knowing that on top of his career and his hopes and his future, he has Blaine.  Blaine who is so talented and so focused and so loving that Kurt isn’t always sure how he deserves everything he has. That even through the long hours and late nights he has someone at his side.

 

“I love you,” Kurt says, sliding his arms around Blaine’s waist and squeezing him tight.

 

“Love you too.”

 

“Thanks for making dinner.”

 

“Wanna grab plates?  This is basically done.  And there’s garlic bread warming in the oven.”

 

Kurt smacks another kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “Knew there was a reason I married you.”

 

“Wasn’t that in our vows?” Blaine asks, spooning out the pasta onto the plates

 

“What?  I promise to love, honor, and make pasta for you as long as we both shall live?”

 

Blaine’s smile is Kurt’s entire world. “I’m pretty sure that’s what I said.”

 

“Sounds about right.”  Kurt grabs the full plates from the counter, taking them out into the living room while Blaine finishes up with the garlic bread.

 

“We gotta get more food for Pav,” Blaine calls from the kitchen.  The dog in question perks up from one of her many favorite spots on the carpet.

 

“She’s going to eat us out of house and home,” Kurt teases back.

 

“Then Cooper will buy us another one,” Blaine comments, coming out from the kitchen with the bread and the wine Kurt had picked up.

 

“Don’t even joke about that.  He’ll do it.”

 

Blaine laughs. “You wanna watch a movie?” He asks, settling down next to Kurt on the couch.

 

“You pick.” Kurt nudges the remote towards Blaine.

 

He doesn’t care what they watch.  He’s just happy to be home with his husband and their dog and the deep satisfaction of what life is and will be, as long as they both shall live.


End file.
